


Property of SHIELD

by artificial_ink



Series: Til Morning Comes, Let's Tessellate [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brock doesn't share, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Love Bites, SHIELD Academy, SHIELD does not approve of Darcy's negotiations, hickey, not that he'd ever admit to that, or the way she makes Brock go weak at the knees, tactleneck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_ink/pseuds/artificial_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitwell and Darcy have very different views on what constitutes as ‘damage’ to SHIELD property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr about a Marine wife and an ‘altercation’ with her husband’s commanding officer after she was a little too aggressive when it came to kissing. 
> 
> This is a part of a Darcy/Brock series that's been bouncing in my head for a while. It’s a slightly different dynamic between the characters I think, including Rollins. But I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. There’s definitely more to come from this ‘verse if so. 
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for Captain America 2 but its more inferring than anything. Fic takes place about 6-7 months before the movie. Also some spoilers for S1 of Agents of SHIELD as I expanded on some ideas that were introduced, specifically where SHIELD members are trained.

With a huff, Darcy threw her bag onto the grass and sat down. Joining her was Leslie Urquhart, fellow SHIELD Communications Academy student and hater of professor Kenneth Hoffman. Two weeks into her classes and Darcy had found an interesting divide in the opinions of all fellow students and professors. The opinion was directed at her and Brock’s relationship and in particular, how it swayed her admissions. Either people thought she wasn’t supposed to actually be at the academy or they were trying to be her best friend because she fucked a high ranking field agent that could get them more than entry level positions after graduation. Brock had told her that this was the friendliest of the schools and she hated to think about what Science and Tech or Operations students would have done. 

“Hoffman has no right to treat you like that,” Leslie said, throwing her own bag and sitting down next to Darcy. The weather was still pretty nice so they decided to take in the sun while they could in between classes. Pulling out the sandwich, mini-salad and soda out from the paper bag, Darcy settled down to enjoy the lunch from the cafeteria. She opened her salad container and stabbed angrily at the leaves. Today had been a particularly harrowing experience in Hoffman’s International Relations Strategies. Which was a shame because she probably would have loved the class otherwise. 

“Brock said it’s some psychological tactic. That Hoffman just wants to give me more reason to prove myself to others.”

“Really?” Leslie rose an eyebrow, not entirely convinced. 

“Yeah, apparently, Hoffman’s dad was a pretty high ranking scientists for SHIELD back in the day. So maybe he went through the same stuff?” Darcy rolled her eyes, leaving out the fact that Brock had tapped into files he technically wasn’t supposed to have access to when figuring this out. While Darcy acted annoyed at the slightly overprotective approach, she was a little touched he was willing to break a few rules to keep her happy. Often, she wondered how many rules he broke to get her the Academy interview but he had insisted she’d done most of the work, what with her reputation preceding her at SHIELD. 

“Still doesn’t give him the right to call you out for nepotism in front of everyone on the first day,” insisted Leslie and Darcy had to agree it was indeed a dick move. On that same day, Hoffman called out Leslie for wearing red, which was an ‘untrustworthy color’. Leslie had taken it upon herself to wear the most garish colors she had in her closet from that point on. “I mean, a bunch of other students here have connections that got them in. It’s not like they get shit for it.”

“Yeah but they probably aren't sleeping with their connections,” pointed out Darcy, “or sneaking off with them during assemblies.”

“Oh come on, that was hot. He missed you right? You hadn’t seen each other in a week and found an empty closet. Besides, I’ve seen you two out in public normally and he’s always respectful to you. Couples around here publicly dry hump on campus and that’s with people they haven’t seen in a few hours. At least Brock’s got some class,” insisted Leslie. Out of everyone on campus, she was Darcy and Brock’s biggest and most genuine fan. Mostly because she was a gushy romantic who thought Darcy’s relationship was right out of one of her favorite love novels. Sometimes it may have bordered weird but it was nice to have someone rooting when everyone else judged.

“Yeah and I’m pretty sure I’m still having better sex than them,” said Darcy smugly, taking out a large bite of her roast beef sandwich. If there was anything she could say about the Academy, it was that they had an amazing cafeteria. Apparently, the housing was a little sub-par but Darcy didn’t have to worry about that since she lived with Brock and his- no, now _their_ \- dog in an apartment about twenty minutes away. They moved in together a month ago. Darcy knew things were probably moving a little too fast. Hell, everyone whose opinion she valued told her she was rushing into disaster but she didn’t care. Brock made her so happy. Everything felt _right_ with him. Just as Darcy finished the first half of her sandwich, her cell phone began to ring. Assuming it was either Brock or Jane, she quickly searched through the pockets of her bag because neither of them liked waiting. Instead, there was a strange ID on her screen when she pulled it out. 

“That’s weird. It’s an encrypted number.” 

“Huh. Put it on speaker. Like Van Der Wal says, in case you need a witness,” suggested Leslie and Darcy decided that was probably a good idea. Not that she would know why someone would pick her as the go-to for a ransom since she was a little broke and horrible at keeping secrets. Her professors said she really needed to work on her poker face. 

“Darcy Lewis,” answered Darcy professionally once she put the call on speaker. 

“Miss Lewis, this is Agent Sitwell,” said a crisp and to the point voice. Darcy’s heart sank. She’d met Sitwell a couple of times. He was Brock’s handler, which meant that the only reason he’d be calling her was…

“Is Brock okay?” asked Darcy, throat tightening painfully as her stomach dropped.

“He’s fine. Rest assured, this is not that call,” promised Sitwell and Darcy slowly let out the breath she was keeping in. Technically, Brock should only be on route for his mission but anything could still happen. 

“Good. So what can I do for you? Surely you’re not hoping to start an illicit affair. Brock doesn’t like sharing.”

“Miss Lewis, please take this seriously. I have a direct order for you.” 

“Is this a test? Because I don’t think we’ve covered this yet in class.” 

“Not related to the Academy,” insisted Sitwell and Darcy could hear the strain in his voice. Leslie giggled to herself, covering her mouth and staying as silent as she could. “It’s about the damage you’ve inflicted on SHIELD property.” 

“I swear, that old computer was half broken as it was. I was putting it out of its misery. How was I supposed to know breaking through the firewall would paralyze the software? Who programs that into a computer anyway? Besides, they shouldn’t block Amazon on campus computers. Those shoes were totally worth it,” Darcy blurted, not knowing why Sitwell cared about her inadvertently causing one of the campus computers to go into panic mode while trying to buy a pair of adorable boots that were on sale. There was a long pause from Sitwell and she had a feeling he wasn’t referring to what she thought he was. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“What are _you_ talking about?” parroted Darcy. 

“I’m talking about the visible damage to Agent Rumlow,” Sitwell explained and it took Darcy a long moment before she realized what he meant. As always before a mission, Darcy and Brock spent most of the night boning down. In the ardor of the moment, she may have sucked on his neck a little too hard. 

A couple of times. 

But he totally liked it. 

“You mean the hickey?” snorted Darcy. 

“Yes, Miss Lewis, the bruise on his neck that is clearly visible above the neckline of his SHIELD uniform.” 

“Are you serious? You’re calling me because I gave my boyfriend a hickey? It’s not a big deal.” 

“This is the second time he’s had a visible…hickey that he cannot easily cover with his uniform. The first time, I warned him to not let it happen again. Obviously, you are the direct cause and he doesn’t seem to have much sway in convincing you otherwise, if he’s even tried. You need to cease. So long as Rumlow is a SHIELD agent, he needs to uphold our reputation. He can’t do that if his girlfriend covers him in hickeys like he’s a teenager who’s just hit puberty,” Sitwell said cruelly and Darcy let out an indignant noise.

“Second time? When was the first time?” scoffed Darcy, about to get completely self-righteous until she remembered the exact incident. “Oh. The assembly?”

“Yes Miss Lewis, the assembly,” confirmed Sitwell. A small giggle bubbled up from Darcy and Sitwell let out a frustrated sigh. A couple days after classes at the Academy began, there was an assembly where some pretty high level SHIELD agents were talking to the new students. Lots of inspirational stuff- stories from the field and ways that Communications was one of the integral parts of SHIELD. Brock and Jack had been apart of the security detail assigned to cover Sitwell and the other agents, specifically during travel. As much as Darcy wanted to make a good impression on campus, she hadn’t seen Brock in a week because of his assignment hopping. So, Darcy and Brock _may_ have snuck off for a quickie right before the speeches started. They both had hickeys by the time they returned. That's when more students really started to take notice of Darcy’s ‘affiliations’. She hadn't decided yet if she regretted their last minute hookup or not as it seemed to be biting both of them in the asses now. 

“Wait, you said this is a matter of damage to SHIELD property, right?” 

“Right…” answered Sitwell suspiciously, already disliking her tone. 

“The first time, I damaged ‘SHIELD property’ while said property was on the clock. This time, he wasn’t. So, technically, when he’s at home with me, then he’s _my_ property. Yeah? I gave him a hickey when we were in our apartment so at the time, all I did was damage my own property.” 

“Are you trying to negotiate with me?” Sitwell asked in disbelief. Before Darcy could answer him, he mumbled something under his breath that she was sure wasn’t for innocent ears. Also, she thought she heard a short burst of laughter that sounded suspiciously like Brock’s. 

“I'm just sayin’, if you're gonna accuse me of damaging SHIELD property, I'm gonna lodge my own complaints. I totally admit the assembly hickey was caused by me _but_ he gave me one too. So that's like, what? SHIELD accidentally assailing me? Whether or not I enjoyed it is a different matter, obvi.”

“Are you accusing Agent Rumlow of misfiring?” deadpanned Sitwell. 

“Well...I think we both know he doesn't ‘misfire’,” Darcy said smugly and Sitwell let out a long, irritated breath.

“This is not a matter up for discussion. I do not care what it is you two do in your bedroom so long as I do not see the consequences affecting Rumlow’s performance and appearance.”

“Okay, then I’ll get him a turtleneck. I saw a nice one on Amazon in midnight black. Or would you prefer onyx?” asked Darcy sweetly and Leslie began to snicker through her teeth.  

“I’m not making turtlenecks the standard issue uniform for STRIKE, just so you can continue to defile your boyfriend,” Sitwell said bluntly and Darcy could easily imagine the raised brow he probably had.

“Tactical turtleneck, Sitwell. _Tactleneck_. It'll catch on. Trust me, I'm sure loads of agents would love to dress like Archer. I already have Brock's Halloween costume planned. Just don’t tell him. He hates Halloween.” 

At that point, Leslie couldn’t hold back her laughter any longer and she let out a shrill, short bark. Sitwell grew silent for a few seconds but then continued angrily.

“Am I on speakerphone? Who else is listening?”

“Leslie Urquhart, sir. I’m a huge fan of your work as well as STRIKE team. And I'm being serious,” Leslie claimed and Darcy rolled her eyes. “Also, I reminded Darcy that we were taught to put all suspicious calls on speaker phone if we are within a SHIELD facility.” 

“I am very aware of SHIELD protocol, thank you. Miss Lewis, I suggest you brush up on the manual for your own good. While I appreciate how happy you make Agent Rumlow, understand that there are other members of SHIELD who do not see it as such. So, you better make sure your behavior does not further damage his reputation. He’s worked too hard for some kid to ruin it because she can’t keep her urges in check.” 

“Excuse me?” scoffed Darcy. There was already a snarky comment on her tongue about how Brock was the one who couldn’t keep his hands off her most of the time but Sitwell already hung up. Looking at her phone in disbelief, a niggling doubt gripped Darcy’s chest. Even without Sitwell’s reminder, she knew that most of STRIKE did not like her. Nor did they approve of her relationship with Brock, which, not like it was their fucking business to begin with. But she never wanted them to question Brock’s authority because of it. Why _were_ they? 

Yet, Sitwell’s tone made her think there were other higher level agents that also didn't approve. There was something else going on under the surface but Darcy was not at all privy to that information nor did she think she ever would be. She and Brock had a rule to tell each other everything that was going on in their lives (SHIELD permitting) but with this, she got the distinct feeling it was something Brock planned on dealing with on his own. Darcy probably should have been annoyed by it but she also didn’t know what she could do, so she let it slide. Whatever was happening was definitely above her pay grade. Especially since she wasn’t getting paid yet. Hopefully by the time she graduated from the Academy, they would realize she wasn't some tramp trying to hitch a ride on Brock’s success. If they didn’t, well, she and Brock had no intention of breaking up anytime soon, so STRIKE could suck it.

“You should give Brock hickeys that spell out ‘fuck you’ on his arm or something,” suggested Leslie, sensing Darcy’s lowered mood. Offering a small smile out of gratitude, Darcy went back to her sandwich but found she no longer had the appetite. She couldn’t shake off the feeling that this _had_ been some sort of test and she failed miserably. Why did no one want them to be together? Was she really that terrible for Brock because she was pretty sure they were both becoming slightly better people. Brock actually smiled now and Darcy was getting her life together. Maybe to an outsider, Brock looked to be doing more for Darcy than she was for him. She heard some of the STRIKE team talking at the bar when they thought she wasn’t listening. All they saw her as was a live in fuck and dog sitter for Brock. She’d mentioned that to him but Brock dismissed it as their refusal to accept the relationship for what it actually was. They assumed Brock was still playing around like he had before and were thus concerned that Darcy was integrating into his life so much. But no matter what they said or thought, it wouldn’t change his mind. Brock told Darcy that now he got to come home to her, which was all he needed. Of course, every time Darcy thought about that, a pleasant thrum ran through her body and she was equal parts horny and bashfully delighted. 

Noisily sipping on her soda through a straw, Leslie gave Darcy a tight smile and looked to be gearing up to go in a rant for romance or just messily change the topic. Just as Leslie took in a breath, Darcy got a text. Looking down, she smiled when she saw it was from Brock. 

 

**Text Message: Brock Rumlow, Today 12:37 PM**

_Like your enthusiasm sweetcheeks, but let’s keep bruises to easily hidden spots? Sitwell might have a stroke next time._

 

Apparently, Brock had already gotten the stern talking to. Since when did SHEILD get into their heads that they were even remotely welcome to give their two cents about her and Brock’s sex life? Well, maybe they did have a say in it but Darcy should be allowed to give her boyfriend all the hickeys she wanted. They’d both woken up the next morning with small bruises from too hard grips or not so good furniture choices but no one was complaining about that. Darcy certainly wasn’t but maybe Brock was starting to. Biting her lip and noticing Leslie’s interested gaze and attempt to nonchalantly peek at the screen, Darcy sent a reply. 

 

**Text Message: Darcy Lewis, Today 12:38 PM**

_Well if it’s Sitwell’s health you’re worried about, I guess I can dial it back._

 

**Text Message: Brock Rumlow, Today 12:38 PM**

_Who said anything about dialing things back? When I get back, plan on making you ache for a week when you walk to class._

 

And just like that, Darcy’s anxiety dissipated. Biting her lip to stop herself from grinning widely, excitement rushed through her body at the numerous ways he could make good on that promise. It would probably be a way she hadn’t thought of yet. Brock _always_ kept his promises. 

 

**Text Message: Darcy Lewis, Today 12:39 PM**

_Lookin forward to it. So don’t get shot._

 

As an afterthought, Darcy sent one more text.

 

**Text Message: Darcy Lewis, Today 12:39 PM**

_I love you. I miss you already._

 

**Text Message: Brock Rumlow, Today 12:40 PM**

_I love you too. Will use Jack as a human shield if I have to._

 

**Group Message: Jackass Rollins, Today 12:41 PM**

_no he will not. I would haunt the fuck out of both of you_

 

**Group Message: Brock Rumlow, Today 12:41 PM**

_He just wants to watch_

 

**Group Message: Darcy Lewis, Today 12:42 PM**

_I could be into that. Threesome when you guys get back? ;-)_

 

**Group Message: Brock Rumlow, Today 12:42 PM**

_No_

 

As her world tilted back to normal, Darcy found her appetite again. She finished off the rest of her sandwich and chatted with Leslie about their upcoming projects. The sun warmed her skin and Darcy closed her eyes, leaning back to lay on the grass. She would show everyone that she was more than just an ass favored by the STRIKE team leader. SHIELD had a history of women rising through the ranks because they didn’t need to prove themselves to others- just kick ass like they were meant to. Even if they still refused to believe that, at least she’d know her own worth. If Brock was convinced she was capable of more than she realized, she _must_ be. He didn’t do anything without conviction. Now, if Darcy could only find a way to pass the International Relations Strategy quizzes then maybe she could strengthen her own conviction.

 


End file.
